Visita
by Prika T
Summary: Loki no sabia exactamente la razón que lo había traído a ese lugar, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie en medio de aquel desordenamos departamento, observándola dormir.


**Desde que vi la película de Thor 2, hace como un mes, la idea de escribir un fic en esta página me ha dado tantas vueltas en la cabeza que al final termino por materializarse en letras. Condenadas ideas rebeldes...**

**Ahora, ¿Por qué Loki?, ¿Por qué Jane?, ¿Por qué crema en lugar de mayonesa?, todas estas preguntas pueden ser contestadas con un: ¿Y porque no? Para cuando me di cuenta la idea de que Loki pudiera sentir algo por Jane ya me había enredado demasiado. **

**Aviso de spoiler. Esto se supone que ocurre despues de la pelicula.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la mitología nórdica ni los derechos de la película o el comic. La vida es dura para las personas soñadoras :T**

**Visita**

A Loki siempre le habían atraído las cosas que no podía tener. Era el hecho de no pertenecerle lo que aumentaba el deseo de tenerlo a como diera lugar, incluso si no lo necesitaba en absoluto. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser codicioso he implacable, hasta el punto mentir, traicionar, engañar, asesinar o fingir su propia muerte si era requerido. Pero esa situación era diferente. Total y completamente diferente, por no decir absurda.

Mirando a la mujer dormida sobre el sofá del pequeño y desordenado departamento, Loki analizaba una vez mas el porque estaba exactamente en ese lugar, tan inferior para un dios como él. No iba a matarla y por lo tanto nada de lo que pudiera decirse a si mismo tendría el suficiente sentido para justificar su presencia ahí, pero aun así lo intentaría. La respuesta que más lo calmaba era sin lugar a dudas que estaba ahí por aburrimiento.

En tiempo de paz, la agenda de Odín era aburrida. Mortal y asquerosamente aburrida. Charlas interminables sobre como su hermano restauraba una vez mas la paz en los nueve reinos, seguido de la lectura de infinitos acuerdos de paz para cada uno de los mundos. Paz, paz y mas paz. Era como una versión retorcida de su infierno personal.

¿De que servía tener tanto poder si no podía usarlo para sus propios propósitos egoístas? Tenia tantos planes esperando su momento y sin embargo no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, mientras actuaba como el gran y respetado Odín, padre de todo, rey de Asgard y recientemente un decrepitó predicador de la paz. No había nada más que hacer que mirar sentado la inmensidad de la sala del trono, cuando las platicas de paz y prosperidad habían cesado en el Reino Eterno. Anterior a eso, Loki había sido soberano de Asgard por solo algunos dias, después del destierro de su hermano, y en verdad lo recordaba como algo mejor que eso.

Había pasado solo un mes desde su supuesta muerte y todos en Asgard al parecer ya se habían olvidado de él, como si fuera un asunto irrelevante, y el dios de la travesura no supo si tomarlo como un alivio o una ofensa. La verdad era que sin amigos ni familia, jamás se había sentido tan solo. Incluso estando en una celebración, rodeado de tantos asgardianos que ni siquiera podía contarlos, Loki sentía que estaba solo consigo mismo, en ese enorme salón. No había un lugar feliz en el universo para él y de repente, sin darse cuenta como, había llegado ahí. Ese lugar no era refinado ni elegante, pero de alguna manera le resultaba más reconfortante que cualquiera de las enormes habitaciones del palacio.

Un inesperado crujido proveniente del sillón lo hizo ponerse en alerta, pero no tardo en tranquilizarse al descubrir que ella misma lo había provocado. Por algún motivo, Jane parecía tener un sueño bastante intranquilo, mientras balbuceaba entre sueños cosas sin sentido. Moviéndose de un lado para otro en el estrecho mueble, Loki comenzaba a cuestionarse si ese comportamiento era algo normal en los humanos.

Cuando estaba rozando el borde del sillón, a punto de caer inminentemente, el cuerpo de Jane se devolvía de nuevo al centro, salvándose sin duda de estrellarse contra la mesa de cristal y madera a un lado de ella, irresponsablemente cerca del sillón donde dormía, con solo el espacio justo para bajar los pies y caminar estrechamente. Conjunto a eso, se encontraba saturada a más no poder de tazas, platos con restos de comida y artefactos electrónicos cuya función le resultaba difícil de adivinar al dios. Era algo seguro que verla caer sobre todo eso seria algo entretenido.

Acercándose unos pasos más hacia ella, recordó la segunda teoría sobre lo que lo había traído ahí, además del aburrimiento.

Curiosidad.

En apariencia, ella era solo otra humana mas entre los miles de millones que habitaban en ese planeta inferior, sin embargo eso no era del todo cierto. Ella resultaba tener algo aparentemente especial, un magnetismo irracional que atraía a hombres débiles de mente como su hermano. Esa era la única manera de explicar el como, solo después de conocerla dos días, Thor ya creía que ella era el amor de su vida. Era como si aquella mujer tuviese el poder de cambiar por completo a dioses de reinos lejanos, al mismo tiempo que les hacia creer que solo serian capaces de encontrar la felicidad estando a su lado.

Al sentarse en la parte elevada del extremo derecho del incomodo mueble, el asgardiano no podía dejar de mirarla con atención. Estaba cubierta hasta los hombros con una desgastada manta y podía notarse el desarreglo y alboroto de su cabello por una mala noche. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos cerrados revelaban las largas noches sin sueño, y pese a todo eso, ella seguía siendo hermosa.

Una vez más, Loki no podía creer hasta el punto tan absurdo que lo habían llevado sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-¡No!- Jane grito de la nada, al mismo tiempo que se gira violentamente sobre el sillón, en un intento por incorporarse, estando aun dormida. Loki estaba tan sorprendido que apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla justo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara de frente contra el cristal de la mesa saturada.

¿Qué diablos estaba soñando y como era que había permanecido viva tanto tiempo? El falso rey de Asgard volvió a incorporarla de nuevo sobre el sofá, sorprendido por el hecho de que aun no estuviera despierta. Su sueño debía ser más pesado que el sueño de Odín para no sentir aquellas congeladas manos sobre su piel expuesta. Ya a esas alturas, el dios de la travesura estaba seguro que si hacia estallar el departamento, Jane seguiría igualmente dormida. Ella era un peligro para si misma.

La tercera teoría resbalo de su cabeza, al ponerse a pensar en el motivo por el cual la había salvado segundos atrás, sin siquiera dudarlo. La palabra que mejor describía sus razones para estar ahí acertadamente seria…estupidez.

Por algun motivo, desde su visita inesperada a Asgard, el recuerdo de ella se había instalado indefinidamente en su cabeza, como un inquilino molesto y él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pasarlo por alto, como si no se tratara de nada importante.

Después de todo ella era Jane Foster. La humana entrometida que jugaba a comprender cosas más allá de su alcance. La fugaz portadora del Éter y prisionera de Asgard. La mujer de su hermano. La chica que estuvo a punto de romperse la cabeza contra el cristal de una mesa hace unos segundos, mientras dormía.

Una forma de vida efímera y frágil. Apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pensar que cada segundo que pasaba podía ser el último para ella le provocaba al delgado hombre una sensación extraña de ansiedad y angustia.

-Thor…- su respiración por fin se tranquilizo una vez que susurro el nombre del dios del trueno. Al parecer la pesadilla se había convertido en un sueño feliz.

Los ojos de Loki parecieron volverse más fríos en ese momento. Por alguna razón, escucharla decir aquel nombre le molesto mas de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Como si su medio hermano fuera una mejor persona que él. Le entregaban las mejores cosas en bandeja de plata y aun así se daba el lujo de rechazarlas. El trono, la humana, nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para comprometerse por completo. Todo lo que poseia lo daba por hecho y Loki lo odiaba por ello. El tenia (o había tenido) todo lo que el dios de la travesura había querido… el amor de padre, el derecho al trono, amigos leales y ahora también le incomodaba que la tuviera a ella.

Después de obligarse a detener sus pensamientos hasta ese punto, el silencio comenzó a sentirse pensado y molesto. Era demasiado profundo como para estar bien. Algo en definitiva estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Esto es un sueño?- no tenia una idea desde que momento Jane lo había estado observando, con ojos semi abierto, aun llenos de cansancio y sueño. El estaba seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar he intentaría escapar a toda costa, pero ella solo se quedo ahí, esperando una respuesta. Era algo irónico que solo el silencio mas absoluto hubiera podido despertarla.

-Si- Loki mintió sin esfuerzo. Aun tenía ambas manos encima de sus hombros, previniendo otro sobresalto, pero ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Era como si se encontrara en trance.

-Tú estabas muerto…- desde que había tenido al éter fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, cosas tan básicas y mundanas como el dormir comenzaron a volverse cada vez mas difíciles de conseguir y Erik le había recomendado unas píldoras experimentales, las cuales parecían causar mas problemas que soluciones. Escalofríos, espasmos, pesadillas lucidas he incluso alucinaciones eran solo algunos de los efectos secundarios, pero al menos podía descansar un poco.

-Y lo seguiré estando cuando despiertes. Lo prometo- Loki respondió con algo de sarcasmo, aun pensando en lo patético que se estaba volviendo cada día después de haber comenzado a suplantar a Odín.

-Bien…- Jane volvió a cerrar los ojos, tranquila con la respuesta y completamente convencida de que no era otra cosa que un sueño. Estaba demaciado cansada de todas maneras como para seguir pensando que fuera lo contrario.

Después de unos minutos, Loki finalmente se levanto de su lugar, dispuesto a marcharse. El sol estaba por salir y no era prudente desaparecer por mucho tiempo, aun dejando una copia sentada en el trono.

Quizás solo tenia demasiado tiempo libre.

**Bien, en mi defensa… no tenía nada mejor que hacer.**

**¿Corto?, ¿OCC?, ¿Ambos?, La navidad ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Quisiera saber que les pareció, digo, en caso de que alguien llegue a leerlo hasta este punto. Eso seria bueno :D**

**Tengan un hermoso mes de diciembre gente guapa.**


End file.
